


Ironman's Help

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Inappropriate use of Stark Tech, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter had a crush on Ironman, and that didn't change when he found out that Ironman was his father. They fuck. What else is there to say.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Ironman's Help

Peter had his fingers buried two knuckles deep in his hole. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help it. At first, Ironman was just a hero that he looked up to (and had a crush on). But now that his own dad had exposed himself to the public as Ironman? He was even more desperate for it.

He’d never had an attraction to his father before, but thinking about his dad in that suit made his hole clench. It was so wrong, but it felt so right.  
Peter moaned as the tips of his fingers skirted the edge of his prostate, wishing it was his father's gauntlet covered hand instead.

He’d never found his father’s facial hair particularly attractive either, but imagining him in the suit, eating him out and the beard burn that would be left on his thighs makes his dick twitch in his hand.

“Oh, Ironman, daddy!”

“Peter, do you want me to call Mr. Stark?”

“No! Don’t do that. Oh, yess daddy!”

Peter stroked his cock once, twice more, and with a nudge of his prostate, came al over his stomach. 

“I am calling Mr. Stark now and sending a picture so he can know how to better help you.”

“No!”  
“Message sent.”

“Mr. Stark has alerted me that he is on his way to help you.”

Peter groaned and let his head fall back against the pillow of his bed. 

“Fuck.”  
He hauled himself to the bathroom, legs still shaky from the force of his orgasm. He cleaned the cum off himself, and fixed his clothes. He hoped that his father hadn’t had the chance to see the picture yet so he could erase it.

This was not the case. 

Peter was seated in the living room when his father burst through the door of the penthouse. 

“Peter!” Tony rushed over to him.

“Are you ok? The new AI told me you needed me.”

“I, uh-“

“I’m assuming you took care of the problem on your own? Or did Ironman help you?”

Peter blushed scarlet.   
“Well… I still need Ironman’s help. If he has the time to help me.”

“I think the rest of his day is clear.”

Tony placed his hand on his son’s cheek, stroking the smooth skin with his thumb.   
“Can I kiss you, baby?”

Peter nodded fervently. Tony leaned forward and placed his lips on Peter’s, closing the gap between them.

Peter mewled as Tony’s lips caressed his own, his teeth nipping at his bottom lip. He gasped at the sensation, and his father's tongue licked its way into his mouth. Peter tried his best to keep up before his father pulled away. 

“Relax, sweetheart. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. Or we could to it some other time.”

“No! I mean, no, I want to do this. Now, preferably.”  
Tony nodded. 

“Then kiss me, baby.”  
It’s Peter who leans forward this time, slotting his lips against his father’s. He allows Tony to take control of the kiss. It quickly becomes heated, as his father maneuvers him onto his lap, straddling him. He can feel the bulge of his father against his own, his hips rocking frantically.

Peter whines with desperation when Tony pulls away.   
“Let’s take this to my room, honey. We’ll be more comfortable there. I don’t want to eat your pretty little hole out here on the couch.”

Peter whines and nods, allowing his father to carry him down the hall and to his room. Tony places Peter on his bed, tugging his own shirt off and ridding himself of his pants before he turns to undress Peter. He pulls his shirt up his torso, leaving soft kisses in his wake. Peter moans as he closes his mouth around one of his nipples, pinching the other one between his fingers. 

“Sensitive, are we?”  
Peter responds with a moan. Tony undresses Peter the rest of the way before laying next to him. 

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want whatever you give me.”

“No. Tell me what gets you off. Tell me what you were thinking about when you were calling for me earlier.”

Peter blushes again.   
“I- I was thinking about you and the suit. You fingering me with the gauntlet. You eating me out while wearing it. You fucking me while you wear it.”

“Oh, fuck, baby. I’ll give you all that and more some day.”  
Tony spreads Peter’s legs, pushing them to his shoulders. Peter grabs onto his legs so that his daddy can have better access to his hole. 

“So tiny and smooth for me. Has anything been inside it before?”

“No, daddy. Just my fingers.”

“I’m going to ruin you for everyone else. Such a good baby, never taken a cock before.”  
With that, Tony licks at Peter’s hole.

Peter moans out, grabbing onto Tony’s hair and holding him close. Tony teases at the rim for a bit, running his tongue over the puckered skin. When he closes his mouth over his hole and sucks, Peter cries out. 

“You ready for my fingers?”

Peter nods frantically. Tony taps at his watch, and pulls it over his hand, forming a gauntlet. He squirts lube on his metal-covered fingers, and slides his middle finger easily into Peter’s hole. 

“Relax, baby.”

Peter’s hole flutters around his finger before Tony begins to fuck it in and out of his son. 

“How does that feel? Does Ironman’s finger make you feel good? Does your daddy’s creation make you feel good?”

Peter bites his lip and nods, pleasure overwhelming his senses. Tony kisses at Peter’s calves as he fingers his son open for him. 

“Tell me when you’re ready for another finger.”

Peter nods, gripping the sheets in his hands.   
“I need another, daddy,” Peter days with a whine. 

“Shhh, daddy’ll give you what you need.”  
Tony adds more lube before sliding a second gauntlet-covered finger in.   
“Once you open up for my fingers, I’ll give you my cock. You’re doing is good for me.”

Peter’s whole body shudders as Tony rubs over his perineum. 

“You feelin’ good, baby?”

Peter let’s out a high-pitched whine as he nods. 

“Good. I just want you to feel good, Pete.”  
Tony pulls his fingers out of the boy, slicking you his cock.

“You ready for my cock, sweetheart?”

“Mhm! Please, daddy, I need it!”

Tony presses forward, the head of his cock being enveloped by the tight heat of Peter’s hole. 

“You’re so tight! So perfect for me.”  
Peter screams out as Tony’s cock brushes against his prostate. 

“There it is. Good boy, letting daddy be the first one to claim your hole. The only one to claim your hole.”

“Oh, daddy, feels so good in me.”  
Tony bottoms out with a groan, and leans down to kiss Peter. He hooks Peter’s knees over his shoulders, and stays still inside him. 

“Tell me when you’re ready for me to move.”

“M’ so full.”

“I know, my cock is making your tummy bulge.”  
Tony splays his hand over the bulge, running his fingers over it.   
“So stuffed full of your daddy.”  
Peter pulls Tony’s head back down to kiss him. 

“M’ ready.”

Tony pulls his hips back a little, giving an experimental thrust. Peter moans out as it rubs his insides. 

“Feel good?”

“Feels so good, daddy.”  
Tony grabs onto his hips, and begins to thrust into his hole, almost pulling all the way out before thrusting back in. 

“I’m not gonna last long, baby. You feel so good around me.”

“Mm, daddy, m’ gonna cum!”

“Cum on my cock, baby.”  
He can feel Peter start to clench around him, his legs starting to shake. Tony’s thrusts become erratic, as he’s unable to stop himself from fucking into his son’s tight, wet hole.

“Cum for me, son. Cum on your father’s cock.”

Peter screams and his muscles contract as his cock spills between them. Tony puts one hand around Peter’s cock, milking every last drop out of him. Tony thrusts a few times more before burying himself to the hilt inside his son, and marking him from the inside.  
Tony collapses next to Peter, holding him to his chest. 

“That was so good, daddy.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, baby. Do you want to clean up now, or cuddle?”

“Can we have a bath, daddy?”

“Of course, sweetness.”  
Tony carries him to the bathroom and runs the bath. When it’s partially full, he sets Peter in before getting him behind him and holding him to his chest. 

“Go to sleep, baby. I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!Come say hi to me on Tumblr! I'm starker-rays. Please don't copy any of my works to any other sites.


End file.
